


Curse of the Tail

by SlowFastAtNight



Series: Sander Sides weird one-shots and mini-stories! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Harassment, Mermaid Virgil, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Self-Hatred, Swearing, implied eating disorder, its kinda angsty, mentioned panic attacks, mer!virgil - Freeform, there are mentions to deceit and the other sides, virgil is a merman and a side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowFastAtNight/pseuds/SlowFastAtNight
Summary: This is a one-shot about Virgil being secretly being a merman. It's set before accepting anxiety so the others are a little mean (Patton not so much but Roman isn't too nice). Since this is a fanfic it's obviously when the others find out about his tail.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this. I hope it doesn't disappoint you too much. I've also published this on my Tumblr account (VampyVirgil). 
> 
> Also for people reading my other books - I haven't left them I'm just going through some mental stuff right now and it's kinda making it hard to write. So far I've written about 3/4 of the next chapter for each. I did this one to try and make myself write some random shit as an attempt to encourage my creative side (Who currently seems to be dead in a ditch) to do something and my Anxiety to calm the fuck down!
> 
> The warnings are in the tags but pls let me know if I've missed any because I'm shit at remembering to add stuff like that.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

A tingling pain ruptured through his body. The need to be immersed in water being the cause.

As usual, Virgil could hardly breathe despite his panic attack has finished. The water he had lost from tears now left his body deprived of H2O, dry. He pushed himself up from his laying down position on the floor but his legs shook and he fell back down twice more before he succeeded in standing up. 

With a hand on the wall to stead him, he slowing shuffled his way to his bathroom. It seemed like such a long and hazardous distance, miles and miles of tree roots and stones to trip him while the sun blares down on him, when in actuality, it was a mere few meters in the cool darkness of his room.

He eventually made it through and almost cried in relief upon seeing the bathtub but his body was to dehydrated for that. He stumbled over and hurried to turn on the taps all the while avoiding touching the water. If he did that it would make it even more of a challenge to climb into the tub.

Once the water was about three-quarters of the way full and his patience was wearing thin, he stripped off his clothes. He started with his hoodie, feeling only slightly vulnerable without it, then his shirt and pants, and then practically threw himself into the water, sighing in appreciation as the liquid wrapped around him.

His legs melded together to form a long tail. Said tail was deep purple, connecting to his waist, with intricate designs and swirls before it morphed into a lighter colour in the middle, accompanied by some white-silver dots, and finally, turned to a dark black at the tip of the tail. Virgil didn't like his tail, he didn't really like anything about himself if he was being completely honest, but at that point he found a strange comfort on seeing it.

He lazed about in the tub, occasionally adjusting the temperature and letting water in or out, for a few more hours and entertained himself by shaping water into different animals. At one point his focused on a mark on the wall and decided to practice his bow and arrow skills. That resulted in a minor flooding problem but it was easily fixed by his powers.

After the bath he felt a lot more energized and calm so he decided to do a quick check on Thomas. Of course, he was watching a show on TV that Virgil didn't care to really note. As long as he was safe, Virgil could rest. If anything did happen then he would just be alerted by the alarm, still though, it's quite hard to fall asleep when you are the literal embodiment of anxiety. Nevertheless he did manage to fall asleep that night, unfortunately, his dreams were filled to the brim with gory imagery of what could happen to his Host and fellow Sides, a sadly common occurrence.

The next morning he awoke as normal, exhausted and drained. It felt like any other ordinary day but little did he know what was to happen that day.

He spent the first half scrolling through Tumblr, not bothering to eat, until he was summoned up by his Host.

"What do you want?" Virgil growled, not at all enthusiastic to be there as anyone could have guessed.  
"Anxiety why are you, once again, being a nuisance and causing Thomas to be in a spiral of dreary dreadfulness." Roman accused  
"I-I didn't do anyt..." he tried to defend but was cut off by Logan.  
"You are in control of his anxiety, obviously you are the cause of this."  
"But..."  
"Kiddo can you please try to not do that. He doesn't have anything to be afraid of." Patton attempted.  
"If you let me finish I may be able to expla-.."  
"No Mr. Short, Pale and Emo, a villain does not get to defend himself when he is unworthy of it." Roman interrupted once again.  
"Stop it with the dumb nicknames, Princey, and listen to me for once!" Virgil yelled  
"Why should I, they all fit and everything you have to say is just going to drag everyone down." The Prince countered

The continued to go back and forth for a long time, far too long than what it should have. Patton eventually gave up trying to calm them down and instead went to comfort Thomas while Logan had gone to sit with Thomas after they started to yell about the others fashion choices. (To which Patton assured them that both were amazing in there own way.)

The fight continued to escalate to the point were the fanciful side had had enough and conjured up a glass of water. Now, Anxiety is quick, always fast on his feet, and has the athletic agility of an Olympic gymnast, but he has one main flaw. He's stubbornness. Much like the Prince he often will get lost in an argument, providing that he doesn't have a headache, is suffering from sensory overload or has anything that could cause a panic attack on his mind. So his fight or flight reflexes did not kick in quite as well as they do in any other situation. 

The water flew through the air as the Prince fired, acting more like a child than a fully grown 'adult' and certainly not very Prince-like.

Virgil froze in his spot, his heart jumped into his throat as he realized what had just happened. His legs shot together and his whole body was overcome by a chilling numbness as he changed forms. His hoodie and shirt stayed on, covering some of the purple and black scales on his shoulder, back and stomach, but his pants and boxers melted as his legs became a heavy tail.

Not to elegantly, he flopped to the floor, landing in a heap. This resulted in a rather painful position for his tail, bent right over his head, acting as his scaly bangs.

Gasps sounded all around the room as well as a high-pitched, loud, ear-splitting squeal from the father figure.  
"Great Rainbows you're a mermaid." Roman gaped  
"Merman." Virgil correct, face adorning a grimace.

Logan was the first to move and hurried over.  
"C-can I?" He asked, hands held out in front of him  
"Can you do what?"  
"Touch your tail...for science." He explained  
"You can move it off my face. That would be kinda helpful." The merman ordered  
"Of-Of course." Logan stuttered slightly.

Logan reached up, and (with help from Patton) reposition the half-fish on the floor to a sitting position. His back was against the wall and his tail hung uselessly over the last few steps before trailing onto the floor.

Once everyone was comfortable the questions started.  
"How did this happen?" "Why are you like this, more importantly, why am I not? Maybe this is why you're so salty." "HALF OF ME IS HALF FISH? does that make me somewhat fish?" "Can you eat sushi or is that cannibalism? Or do you just avoid swimming around those types of food?"

"Shut up! I can't think. One at a time." Virgil yelled.  
"Sorry kiddo." Patton blushed  
"Why are you a merman? Why aren't we mermen?" Roman asked. He wouldn't admit it but he was starstruck by the fantasy creature in front of him, as well as more than a bit jealous.  
"I don't know Princey." He shrugged. It was only half a lie so deceit wouldn't appear, he did know but figured 'why' because some sides (like deceit) can get animal like tendencies/features, but he doesn't know why that happens or why he is a fish, he expected something like a cat or a spider but not this.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Thomas questioned.  
"Why would I tell any of you anything?" He deflected.  
"Can I examine your scales?" Logan hoped  
"No. That really weird." He scrunched his nose up, shaking his head. 

In the light, the scales under his eyes and around his temples glistened but no one paid any mind to it.

"Can you eat sushi?" Patton finally queried.  
"Yes I can but it's kinda awkward ya know." He shrugged again.  
"Of course kiddo, wouldn't wanna make you feel all fished up."  
"Why are you making jokes like that?" Thomas asked shocked.  
"Like what?" He tilted his head innocently.  
"By changing the word to fished when you mean fu.." Logan began  
"NOPE! NOT SAYING THAT!" Thomas interrupted.  
"Oh, I could make so many little mermaid references because of this." Roman fangirled a Little.

"Ok well now this is just becoming a waste of my time. Se ya." He saluted and sunk out leaving the others in a shocked state.

He was back in his pitch black room once again and prepared himself mentally for the next day, assuring himself that he would, without a doubt, be harassed about it even more.


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets revenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some people wanted more of this I decided to write it. I actually kinda like how it turned out for once! I would also like to thank Chaoticgoodloki who gave me the idea that Virgil would want revenge. sooo, THANK YOU!. Also, thank you to Wyndreem for the comment! You readers can thank them for making me continue this. :D
> 
> And also thanks to everyone who has left Kudos and clicked on this! I think this is the most kudos and clicks I've got in such a short amount of time. :D

"Fucking hell!" Virgil screamed as he punched at his wall. "This is why i didn't want to tell them in the first place! God I'm such a fucking idiot!" He continued to yell and punch, choosing to ignore the tears ruining his eyeshadow (and would greatly reduce his hydration) and the blood dripping from his neck.

For the past 2 weeks, Roman had randomly popped into his room - His room! - and sung 'under the sea' as loudly as he possibly could.

For the past 2 weeks, Patton had been making puns about fish and seaweed and anything to do with water. At the beginning it was a little funny but Virgil's 'amazing' brain decided to analyze the jokes until it became less funny and more demeaning. Don't to mention annoying.

For the past 2 weeks, Thomas had been over thinking about how fish he was. He tried to see how long he could hold his breathe for - an idea given my Roman - an nearly died!

For the past 2 weeks, Logan had been trying to examine him like some frickin experiment. The amount of times he'd ask if any other parts were fish. He asked if he could fertilize eggs for Disney's sake! Of course he can't he's a SIDE!

Needless to say, the anxious muffin of angst was having a real bad time right now.

"Girl you should really stop doin' that." A voice startled the anxious side out of his temper tantrum.  
"Well, what do you suggest I do them, Remy?" He all but growled at his 'older brother.'

Sleep walked over and grabbed his hand from where it lay on the wall, "first you need to breathe and I'll patch this up."

He then walked to the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit from under the sink. Virgil took a few deep breaths and sat down on his bed, hands tugging at his hair.

Remy sat down beside him and proceeded to clean and bandage the wounds on his hands and neck. 

"Babe I now it's hard but this will pass."  
"But they aren't like us, Rem. They don't have any animal connections like us. This is just another thing separating me from them. You don't need to worry cause you are just to busy partying and getting drunk to even give a shit!" He exploded at him.  
"Virgie baby,"-"don't call me that."-"I now this is hard. It's a big change to deal with and I know you really hate change. Buuuuut there is something you could do that would be totally amusing to watch." He wiggles his eyebrows.  
"What?"  
"This is the perf opportunity to scare them with your powers."

And so the plan was set. 

First target: Patton. (Aka. The father)

Anxiety waited.....and waited.....and waited waitedwaitedwaitedwaited until finally.

"Dum doo dum doo doo doooo' the cardigan clad side hummed happily as he hopped along.

Virgil smirked to himself, watching from the shadows, as the friendly fatherly figure started to cook up dinner. Virgil pushed the voice reminding him that the meal was going to be for the others and not for him away before it did to much damage.

The minutes ticked on as Patton seemed to move to each beat of the clock. Virgil actually found it a little calming and almost - ALMOST - forgot about his initial idea.

The potatoes were boiling but the heart had his back to it, Virgil took his chance.

He put his hand up -forming a connection to the water in the saucepan - then quickly made a fist. The water immediately stopped boiling. The heat was on but the power of the merman was stronger to combat it.

When Patton turned around to check, Virgil rose the temperature of the water again so it looked to be boiling.

After a few minutes went by Patton took them off the heat and checked to see if they were ready. To his surprise (and Virgil's amusement) they were still hard.

Virgil snickered behind as hand as Patton checked the stove and the other potatoes, hearing some faint laughter in the background from the sunglasses wearing side. He tried again and again but soon Patton gave up on them.

Let's just say that there were no mashed potatoes for dinner that night.

Next target: Logan (aka. A nerdy teacher)

Logan was harder to deal with but Virgil, once again, had a plan. If Logan wanted to treat him like a science experiment the surly Virgil had the right to mess with his little chemistry set.

Logan took it out early in the morning when the others Sides were asleep, minus Virgil because insomnia’s a bitch, to enjoy himself in writing down the reactions.

Anxiety hid in a place that was very dear to his ‘cold-black-heart.’ The abandoned cupboard in the hallway. It was small and cozy and a great spot to pass out in, it was also never used as Patton feared the spiders, Roman was too regal to touch it and Logan couldn’t care less about it.

Anyway, he waited in the cupboard, like a predator stalking its prey. Well, Virgil would be a tiny predator compared to Logan (and any of the other sides plus Thomas) but he sure as hell can bite.

Logan mixed and stirred but in one particular test tube was water. A few of the substances held H2O so Virgil could work with that.

He formed the connection once again and caused the tubes to blow up. Glass flew everywhere but did not hit Logan. Virgil was sure to cause the break to the sides instead for at the front, shattering onto the table rather than Logan’s pretty face.

Logan was obviously confused but nonetheless tried to work it out. Fortunately, he failed to find a reasonable explanation.

Third target: Romano (aka. A pain in the ass)

The merman was really looking forward to the one.

Prince was sitting at the table with a large array of paints, brushes, a canvas and-most importantly- a glass of murky water. He blissfully worked away at his painting, which Virgil couldn’t see.

This time, after the connection was formed, he manipulated the water into a floating orb. Creativity was to busy creating his newest masterpiece to realize what was going on.

The orb flew towards the paper, the dirty water splattering and running down on impact. Roman let out a loud scream as Virgil ran away laughing his ass off as an angry royal figure threw a hissy fit.

Final target: Thomas (aka. The host)

Virgil hadn’t thought about this one but just got fed up with his hosts nonsense. He was carrying on about something Dear lil Verge didn’t care to know. All he knew was that it was stupid and distracting him from a nice relaxing bath and a refreshing glass of Gatorade.

In a moment of intense annoyance, Virgil snapped and water from the kitchen sink burst out, hitting Thomas square in the face.

Everyone’s favorite internet persona stood frozen, hair dripping and clothes sagging as Virgil burst out into a fit of evil cackles.

“What the hell Anx!” Thomas gasped out.  
“Ahahahahahah!”

Thomas ‘aggressively’ (it wasn’t really that aggressive because how aggressive can Thomas actually get?) wiped the water out of his eyes, glaring at his anxiety. A small part of him was slightly happy and surprised at seeing the usually sneering side laugh, even if it was at his own demise.

“You..can control water?”  
“Yeah! Hahah...Mer powers!”

Virgil sunk out, still laughing, as Thomas and his other main sides took in the new information. Suddenly the happenings around the Mind Palace started to make a little more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I will write at least 2 more for this no-longer-a-oneshot book! I'm not sure when they will come out since I haven't started them yet and it's a Monday tomorrow but we'll see! The next one will have the full reaction and convo to them discovering his powers plus some other stuff.
> 
> Also: What do you want Remy's animal to be? I think we need to do something with the sunglasses! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm doing another update! This is the most consistent I've ever been!  
> Anyway, this is pretty angsty because I'm projecting in this chapter. It's not to bad but definitely not as light-hearted as the others. 
> 
> TW: mentioned abuse, self-hate, basically suicide (not actual suicide though), existential angst, implied loneliness, Deceit, the other ones in the tags, if there are any more then please let me know. 
> 
> enjoy :D

As per usual, Verge was laying on the floor wallowing in self pity...no, not pity. Pity is the worst...As per usual, Verge was laying on the floor wallowing in self HATE. Hate is better than pity, at least in Virgil's mind it is.

After laughing so much he had been left with just a ball of misery. It seemed to him that that laughter had drained away at his 'happiness.'

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you see it, Virgil was pulled from his musings by the familiar, yet slightly painful, tug of a summoning. Why they couldn't just use those classic demon summoning pentagrams Virgil didn't know. They would definitely add to his aesthetic. Although they could get a little messy.

Either way, without the energy to fight it, he had no choice but to give in and so he popped up, sitting down, on the steps.

"What?"  
"YOU ARE THE ONE MESSING WITH US!" Roman roared, pointing an accusing finger.  
"Duh."  
Roman seemed shocked that Anxiety agreed so easily and spluttered for words, thankfully Patton jumped in.

"Kiddo why did you do it?" He looked disappointed

('Failure' a voice whispered, "Shut up!")

"Because you guys forcefully made me reveal myself to you. I think it's fair I get a little revenge."

('You want to spend time with them but you know they'll never want you around.' "I'm not lonely. I don't need them.")

"It wasn't even our fault!" Roman raged as his hands went up and crashed back to his sides.  
"You were the one that through the glass!"  
"Well, it was your fault I was angry!"

"Guys please stop fighting."

"Holy fuck Princey how many times do I need to tell you I wasn't trying to make him anxious!"  
"You're his anxiety! You can control it! You did it on purpose!"

"Roman, Anxiety calm down this is highly unproductive."

"You know nothing about me," Virgil growled, voice lowering from the previous yelling.  
"I know you are a villain." Roman snarled out in the same tone.

('Villian.')('you're the bad guy.')('you're a monster.')(They will never see you as anything else because that is what you are.')

There was that word. The word that was pinned to him since forming. The word that tied him to those that he would rather forget. The ones that had hurt him. The ones he dreams of only to wake up screaming. The ones who almost brought him to his death bed. 

The pipes creaked. Then cracked. Water flew out, encircling the anxious side as he shook and gasped for air.

Not now! Now now!

He fell to his knees, surrounded by his watery palace. He couldn't breathe why couldn't he breathe! It lasted seconds? Minutes? Hours?

'Xiety! L.....sen to...e...Ca.....hea....me?"  
A voice called out through the rushing water. Why would anyone be talking now? Who was it? Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt someone again? Had he...  
"It...Lo...n. Ca.....y..u.....ar...e?"  
What's it saying.

He felt a presence in the water. A figure. A body. Tall. They were tall. Virgil focused on that. It aided, a little bit, in distracting him from the panic swirling around his head. He calmed down enough for a little bit of the ringing in his ear to stop. Just enough for him to hear a voice that seemed to be whispering.

“It’s Logan. I’m here. Try to listen to my voice. You need to breathe.” He repeated it again and again until Virgil finally understood what he was saying.

Logan was sitting on his knees, breathing steadily as the water flowed around him. Virgil followed his instructions and attempted to copy his breathing, purely from listening. Logan seemed to know this and was loudly exaggerating his breaths.

It took many tries and by the time he had caught up, Roman and Patton had taken Thomas up to bed as he was feeling a few spikes from the panic attack. Though it was nothing compared to Virgil.

After a few hours, Logan had managed to calm the anxious side down, leaving him sitting awkwardly and uncomfortable due to his clothes and hair being drenched.

“Would you like assistance in getting to your room?” He offered, seeing that the other was leaning against the wall behind him. The water had now vanished into the air but the pipes would need to be fixed. Then again it was probably damaged from when he sprayed Thomas.  
“Nah, I...I’m good. Good.” He waved off, words slightly slurring.  
“Are you sure, your room is near to mine so it wouldn’t be much of an issue. You are also welcome to stay in my room if you desire.”

Virgil shook his head and before Logic could do anything, he sunk out. He landed next to his bed, which he scrambled into as fast as his tired body allowed, and fell asleep. For once not being plagued by nightmares. That didn’t mean the morning would be any different though.

He woke up the next morning. He felt awful. The world was spinning for a few moments as he got up. He didn’t manage to, instead falling back onto the bed in defeat.

He felt numb. He was tired. The voices were there but he didn’t listen to them, they didn’t affect him. Instead of the voices criticizing him, a voice was asking questions. Questions he hated.

‘If no one listens to you then why do you try to convince them? Why do you do this?’

‘What’s the point of living? What’s the point? We will all die so why do we bother to do anything? Who even cares when we are gone? What happens after we die?’

Find out.

That thought wasn’t a question. It was an order. A command.

That was the final straw. So, Virgil decided today was the day he would finally do what he had been planning for a while now. The other sides didn’t respect, like or listen to him, the others would only hurt him. What was the point of doing this? There was none. Which is why he had to do this.

Should he write a letter?

“Fuck it why not?” He scoffed into the air.

He grabbed some paper and a pen off of his bedside table as well as a book to lean on. How should he start this? Who should he write it to? He took a deep breathe and wrote.

Remy.  
You have been my brother for a long time now. I know you care about me as much as I care about you but I also know that you have other things to be worrying about. I’m sorry for burdening you.  
I promise that this isn’t your fault. You have been great and are the reason I’ve lasted this long. You’ve been there for me. You protected me despite me being Thomas’ ‘protector.’  
I can’t do this anymore. I’m just sick of it all. It’s too much. I’m too weak. If I write anymore I’ll probably food the house so I’ll keep it short.  
When I’m gone promise me this: Have fun for me. Don’t stop going to parties or making those witty, snarky comments.  
Thank you for being there. I love you so much.  
Your brother,  
-Virgil Anxiety Sanders.

The letter was covered in tears, some smearing the ink but he still laid it on the side table.

This was it.

He ducked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have probably guessed what point in the series this is going to lead to. The next chapter will most likely be set around the Selfishness Vs Selflessness episode, so a BIG jump. However, I will kinda mention things that happened during that time. (Like Remy's reaction and stuff.)
> 
> Hope you liked it! :D


	4. Chapter 4: The conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I think this is the final chapter! This is actually the first multi-chapter story I've finished! YAY
> 
> Right now the temperature is finally dropping for autumn (It's about 24 Degrees Celcius right now but there is a breeze in my house) so I'm rugged up in a hoodie and tracksuit pants. Even though I'm already getting a cold, I'm super excited because I love the cooler weather and clothes a lot better than summer here. It's fucking HOT! And colds are worse then heatstroke and headaches in my opinion! Anyway, I'm just really excited about the weather and wanted to rant about it! :D
> 
> This one is slightly shorter but I think its an okay conclusion. There are some analogical parts but you can read it as romantic or platonic.  
> Enjoy! :)

Great Deceit was back again. The slimy snake that plagued Virgil’s nightmares. He was angry the first time. Angry that this stupid man who was responsible for part of his self-hate had impersonated his dad, who had helped him deal with said self-hate. The second time he was mad that Roman so easily sided with him (yes, he did it because of the hopes and dreams part but he basically flirted with Snakeboy and responded when Deceit flirted with him!) and that Logan was pushed aside. 

Logan was a story for another day, but Virgil noticed him slowly fading more into the background. That didn’t sit very well with him and so the way Logic was treated in the courtroom fired him up a bit. 

The rest of him was terrified of De. He had been hurt by him in the past. The dark sides had taken to locking him up in rooms where there was no water when he really needed to swim or rest, leading him to go through excruciating pain and that was just on the good days.

So after the video, Virgil sat down in the middle of his room, of course before he did this he put a waterproof cover over his furniture, and allowed his stress to be released.

Water flew around him, smashing into the walls and throwing pens and paper from one side of the room to another. He did this often to release his anxiety, it didn’t always work though but it was better than a panic attack. Most times.

When the others had saved him he had started getting better. They were there for him, particularly when Remy was unable to be there. Remy had always been protective and was even more so when he read a certain letter addressed to him. The other sides were unaware of what exactly ducking out was but Remy sure cleared that up for them.

They had been sitting around the table – minus Virgil – when Remy popped up.

His eyes were still leaking, and his sunglasses were nowhere in sight. Curled rams’ horns were sitting on his head like a crown and his eyes were almost hypnotizing, making anyone who looked sleepier. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you all.” He growled  
“What do you mean Remy?” Logan asked with a slight head tilt and furrowed brows  
“I’m talking about Virgil!” He screamed at them  
“We know! We know!” Roman attempted to calm him  
“Yeah, and we are so sorry! We’re trying to help him.” Patton informed  
“Do you even realize what ducking” “Quack.” “out is?” He quizzed, still fuming but voice holding a slightly sarcastic tone.  
“It is where the trait removes their influence for the host, yes?” Logan tried.  
“NO! Its fucking suicide you fuck wits! Do have any idea what he went through and you all treat him like shit! He’s already been hurt and came here for help, yet you are almost as bad as the other sides! You pride yourselves on being all good but reality check – you. Are. No. better. Then. The. Rest. Of. Us.” Sleep seethed.  
“s..suicide.” Roman paled  
“Yes Prince. Suicide.”

Since that the others had been careful around him – until he expressed how annoying it was and they started treating him normally again but a lot kinder.

Virgil was improving a lot. Hell, his powers were getting easier to control when he was upset! It was all going great and then De had to show up and ruin it.

That was why he found himself in Logan’s room at 3 in the morning, tired and dehydrated. Logan easily saw what had happened and sat him down on his bed as he went to fetch a couple of jugs of water. Virgil drank half and dumped the rest on his head, causing his tail to come out and his skin soaked the water up. A few drops fell onto the bed (quite a bit actually) but the Logical aspect couldn’t bring himself to care at all.

“What happened?” He asked, holding the younger in his arms.  
“I just….” He sighed, “Deceit.”  
“what about him?”  
“Everything.” Virgil spoke as a sob broke out.

Logan tightened his arms around the mer who buried his head into the taller sides chest.

“E…Everything about him s…sca-res me.” He confessed, “he..He’ll hu-urt you. R...Ro was so easily m…manipulated and y..you were pushed away. T…Thomas let him stay because he di..didn’t like Nazis.” He cried more, “NO ONE LIKES NAZIS!” He broke, nails clawing at the black dress shirt the smart side adorned.

“It’s alright Virgil. Thomas agreed to your suggestion of not letting him back for that long again and Roman realized his mistake. Patton is doing fine and I’m not going anywhere.”

“But wh…what if you or the others g…get h…hurt.”  
“Then you will save us.”  
“I c…cant.”  
“You have been protecting for your whole life. I know that you can do it. But nothing will happen.”  
“I don-n’t what to lo-se you.”  
“You won’t. I will be here for you, always. I’m not going anywhere. Neither is Roman, Patton, Thomas or Remy.”

Logan continued to calm Virgil down until they both fell asleep. 

When we woke up he was invited to go on a quest with Roman. Together, they defeated the Dragon Witch and had a party with some of the locals in Romans kingdom. Later he had a cuddle session with Patton as they stuffed themselves with cookies. Remy and Virgil had a few drinks together and gossiped about random celebrities they didn’t actually care about. Then Thomas and Virgil rewatched a few episodes of Steven Universe.

That afternoon Virgil sat on a surface that was not meant to be sat on because he knew that when tomorrow and the next day and the next day and every other came, he would be faced with even more challenges but this time he wasn’t too overwhelmed because he wasn’t alone anymore. 

Sure, He had a curse, but it was one that lead to swimming racing in the imagination, science experiments, helping to bake, the ability to explode Starbucks, and overall a lot of fun.

Yeah, he may not be the happiest person alive but he wasn’t the saddest either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's done! Now...  
> I do take prompts. It may take me a while to write but I'll try. My favorite ships are Analogical, Sleepxiety, and Thvi (I am aware that a lot of people don't like it but IDC.) I'm happy to do any ship really and I'm comfortable writing everything except full on smut, innuendos are fine though. :D


End file.
